Sleeping Beauty
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Five hundred years have passed since the disappearance of the Shikon no Tama. Koenma is shocked when an Energy that can only be the Shikon Jewel is pin pointed somewhere in Makai. He sends his Detectives to retrieve the item, but what they find is far from what they were expecting.
1. Chapter 1

**Sleeping Beauty**

 **Summary: Five hundred years have passed since the disappearance of the Shikon no Tama. Koenma is shocked when an Energy that can only be the Shikon Jewel is pin pointed somewhere in Makai. He sends his Detectives to retrieve the item, but what they find is far from what they were expecting.**

 **Anime/Manga: Yu Yu Hakusho/InuYasha**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **Pairing: Hiei/Kagome**

 **-x-x-x-**

" **WHERE IS THAT OGRE! FIND THE READING ON THAT ENERGY! AND GET BOTAN IN HERE!"**

It was hectic in spirit world, and the loud yells from Koenma only served to cause more chaos among the running Ogres and uncertain spirit guides making sure to stay out of the way so not to get in the way of their larger more colorful coworkers.

"Koenma?" Botan ran forward as she carried her oar in hand. "What's wrong, why are you yelling?"

"Botan, I need you to Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama here pronto!" Koenma snatched a paper from another spirit guide who quickly took off after delivering what she had been told to get. Their young Lord was more energetic than usual, and it was wearing on nerves with how urgent things were becoming.

"Right!"

"BE QUICK!" He turned to a group of Ogre's and Botan heard him yell for the three to find _George_ and send him to him, disappearing through her self-made portal before anything else could be said.

She appeared before Kurama first, always the easiest among the four boys to deal with.

Kurama who was sitting by his window watering a fern as she popped in next to him, barely spared her a glance as he rubbed the leaves of his ferns between his thumb and pointer finger, though still acknowledging her being there, "Botan, what a pleasant surprise."

"Hello Kurama, I'm afraid I haven't much time. If you could get Hiei and meet me at Koenma's, I can get Yusuke and Kuwabara and be there before Koenma kills George."

"Oh?" Kurama glanced up from his fern curiously, "has something happened?"

"No time to explain, just get Hiei and go!" Botan disappeared mere seconds later before reappearing beside Kuwabara.

"AH~! Botan, get out!"

Botan blushed and turned away. "It's not like I saw anything, get dressed quickly, we need to pick up Yusuke and meet up with the others in Spirit World."

Kuwabara had been dressed in a towel after finishing a shower when she appeared in his room. A stream of curses could be heard under his breath as he quickly through on jeans and a t-shirt, his socks and shoes were quick to follow as he told her he was ready.

"I'm truly sorry, Kuwabara, but we are on a time crunch, I'm afraid."

Kuwabara frowned, "yeah, well...next time knock!" He stepped through the portal and Botan followed him.

"I will do so next time, I promise." She smiled as Yusuke glanced up from his spot on his bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, he welcomed the change of pace. It had been boring since he returned to the human realm, even if he and Keiko were engaged now.

"Damn Botan, what took so long? Who is trying to kill the humans this time?!" Yusuke sounded entirely too excited for her taste, but she chalked it up with him being restless in times of peace.

"I'm not completely sure what the problem is, I just know that Spirit World is in absolute disarray. Koenma is absolutely confounded by whatever it is that has happened. Hiei and Kurama should already be there, so we need to hurry."

"I'm ready, let's go." Yusuke glanced back as he heard the sound of his and Keiko's front door opening and closing. _"Let's go!"_ He spoke softly, though urgently as Keiko called out to him from the foyer. He all but pushed them through the portal before they could say anything to his fiancé.

 **-x-x-x-**

" _This isn't possible..."_ Koenma shook his head, looking at a picture, he turned to the screen that was in front of him, live footage from the Demon world.

"If it isn't my favorite pacifier sucking demigod."

Koenma glanced over as Yusuke walked out of the portal with Kuwabara and Botan following. "What the...augh! What took you so long?!"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Yusuke muttered, "It's been absolutely nauseating at home,"

"Married life not settling well with you?" Kuwabara asked with a laugh.

Yusuke frowned, "I'm not married yet, dumbass."

"Getting back to the problem at hand!" Koenma snapped, "Turn your attention to the screen. This is where your next mission will be taking place."

Kuwabara leaned forward and looked at the screen before scratching his head, "The Makai? What's going on there?"

"An energy signal that we lost exactly five hundred years ago, just popped back popped back up on our radars."

"Since when does spirit world have radars?" Yusuke asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Shut up Yusuke, you can save your wisecrack comments til the end." Koenma continued, "An artifact from five hundred years ago, called the Shikon no Tama, was thought to have been destroyed when both the Miko Guardian and the Jewel she protected vanished off our grids," a picture of a young girl appeared on the screen before them, "we figured she'd wished it away. However, the Jewel has resurfaced."

"Do you expect me to believe that the Shikon no Tama is real? It's nothing more than a glorified myth." This coming from Hiei who left his corner to stand closer to the detective and glare at the demigod who'd called him there for a timeless jewel that he'd long ago tried his hands at finding and had failed miserably.

Kurama chuckled, "I'm afraid I must agree with Hiei, while I have no doubt that the Jewel might have at one time existed, even in my years as Youko, I never once was able to catch a glimpse of the Jewel or its Guardian." He eyed the female on the screen, she was young, looking to be roughly he age of Yusuke and Kuwabara, but she was petite in size, ebony hair falling well past her shoulders, and strikingly beautiful blue eyes that were sparkling as she laughed.

"Well, the two of you can discuss whether or not the Jewel is real on your way to the Demon Cave it's inhabiting. Have fun with that by the way, and I don't care what the cost, be sure that the Jewel is in hand when you return. We can't afford for it not to be. Once you get there, you'll be fighting off hordes of demons out for the Jewel's power and wish, should one still be made available, and under no circumstances, can anyone make a wish on that Jewel, if the wish is not pure, then it will be deadly for the one who makes the wish and anyone else who should be affected by it. As for the Guardian, should you come across her, I have no idea what she looks like now, this picture was taken five hundred years ago."

A portal appeared and the group was ushered through the portal before any more complaints could be voiced. Koenma stared for a while at the girl on the screen and sighed, _"...what a day..."_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter one to Sleeping Beauty, I hope everyone enjoys this story. Danger in a Kiss chapter two ill be up soon, and I'll be updating my AoT/IY fic in a few hours too! But first, Breakfast and doing the Dishes comes first. Please review and let me know what you guys think, nyan~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sleeping Beauty**

 **Summary: Five hundred years have passed since the disappearance of the Shikon no Tama. Koenma is shocked when an Energy that can only be the Shikon Jewel is pin pointed somewhere in Makai. He sends his Detectives to retrieve the item, but what they find is far from what they were expecting.**

 **Anime/Manga: Yu Yu Hakusho/InuYasha**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **Pairing: Hiei/Kagome**

 **-x-x-x-**

Yusuke looked down at the cavern deep in the crevice of the mountains of the Makai. "Well hell...looks like Koenma wasn't pulling our leg."

A battle...there below them was nothing short of a blood covered battlefield. War waging amongst demons of the lower E and D class, even a few C class demons were mixed into the carnage. Kuwabara sniffed indignantly at the heavy smell of blood, the vicious cries and shrill screeches below were enough to make anyone turn tail and leave. "So this girl is somewhere in that cave, and none of them can get in because they're all too busy trying to kill one another?" He crossed his arms and looked to his left, "why don't we let Hiei go and get her. I'm sure he'd have her out of the cave before those mindless drones down there even knew she was gone."

Kurama shook his head, "you're wrong, Kuwabara. The power of the jewel calls out to those _mindless drones_ as you so quaintly call them. They are enamored by its power. Even from here, Hiei and I can feel the power of the jewel fanning throughout the cavern...Yusuke as well, I'm sure."

"Yusuke?"

Staring down at the trenches of blood and limbs, Yusuke growled out in irritation, "yeah...I feel it. I wasn't entirely sure, at first...but I felt it almost as soon as we arrived in Makai."

"The radius at which the power of the Shikon Jewel is circulating is quite astounding. I am personally surprised...but there lies our problem, Kuwabara. If we are feeling its pull from here...it'll be far more detrimental to us the closer we get. I wouldn't send Hiei in there, not on his own, at least."

Hiei glared at the cave where the Miko and her Jewel resided. "The fool is right. I _am_ the fastest among us...I just have to ignore the pull of the Jewel."

Glancing to Hiei, Kurama nodded, "but can you do that? That it's here now...it's stronger than ever before. I understand that fate can be a fickle thing, but should you really tempt it?"

"Fate... No mythological Jewel is going to rule my fate..." Hiei vanished from the sight of his three friends.

Kurama sighed, "I'm suddenly reminded of a certain fiasco with souls concerning Kaito and the word 'hot'."

Yusuke smirked, "well, how about we clear a path for him...don't want him to get a big head because he did all the hard work."

Kuwabara laughed and followed Yusuke's suggestion as the three jumped into the cavern and started to weed through the demons.

 **-x-x-x-**

Hiei closed his eyes as he fought off the sultry pull of the Shikon Jewel. Power was such an enticing notion to him, he had to put up all of his walls as even the Jagan tried to seek out the influence of the Jewel's seduction. "It must be close..." He could see the tendrils of soft pink energy leaking from further in the cave.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Hiei came to the center of the cave, where a girl lay on the cold stone of the ground. Hiei stepped forward and almost instantly, felt his self-control start to leave him...to be honest, he had begun to doubt himself, whether he could get the girl and the jewel out of the cave and to Koenma. At the moment, his self-control...was feeble at best. "Damn it!" He pushed himself forward and looked the girl over. She looked to be in one piece, the Shikon Jewel was nowhere in sight though. Shaking his head, he swallowed hard before taking the girl in his arms and lifting her up into his arms. "I'll never live it down with those guys if I let myself fall victim to the charms of your damn jewel." He took off in a quick run, pushing himself past his limits, wanting to get the girl out of his arms as quick as demonly possible. Which...for Hiei that was pretty fast, just...not fast enough.

 **-x-x-x-**

Yusuke gritted his teeth as he turned and sucker punched an ugly brute of a demon across the crevice of the mountain side. Looking over his shoulder, he could feel Hiei drawing closer to them at a rapid pace that he'd never seen the Fire Apparition move at. "He's coming out! Kurama, get to his side and take care of any demons that try and get at him. Kuwabara, get Botan to open up a portal at the peak of the mountain!"

" **Right!"**

Things had gone smoother than any of them had anticipated, getting the portal open, jumping through, no one was hurt, and Hiei had the girl. Yusuke grinned as he popped his knuckles, "All in all, I'd say the mission was a success! How do you like that, Koenma? Not even out for an hour!" Yusuke laughed loudly when movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. He was at Hiei's side instantly, catching the demon and the girl as the apparition finally gave into gravity. "Hiei, what's wrong?" the firmness in his voice was familiar to his friends, a tone that spoke of his worry.

"Don't get worried for my sake, Detective. I'll be fine. I need only distance myself from the girl."

"The girl?" Kuwabara asked in confusion, "I thought it was the Jewel that caused demons to go all crazy."

Hiei glanced at the girl, "I didn't find the Jewel, I think it's inside of her. However, something else is bothering me.

Yusuke looked at Hiei curiously, "Oh yeah? And what is that?"

"I don't know why, but the Jewel is only affecting me now." He nodded his head towards Kurama and even gave he a pointed look, too tired to glare at either members of their little _team_.

Kurama frowned, "I had noticed that too...the reason why still baffles me though."

"Hell, I hadn't even noticed, I was too into the fight that was going on." Yusuke said sheepishly. "Don't worry though, Hiei. I'm sure Botan can heal you right up, right Botan?"

Botan grinned, "No problem~! I'll have you fixed right up, Hiei." She kneeled down beside him and brought her hands up to heal his fatigued body, but she didn't make it very far when her body felt a tremor of shocks run through her fingertips and pave a path throughout her body. Her eyes widened in shock and pain, dazed from the sudden electric current that had just flooded her nervous system. Trying to fight of the paralysis in her body, she strained to keep upright. However...Gravity apparently had its own plans for the girl.

" _ **BOTAN!"**_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter two of Sleeping Beauty! I hope you all enjoy~! Let me know what you think, nyan~!**


End file.
